I'll be back
by LittleNK
Summary: KoYongha's back. Wait!Hikaru!How can you be friends with him? Touya,where the hell are you! completed
1. He's my dream comes true

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no go,Obata and Hotta Yumi do.

**Author's note**: Please forgive me for my bad English, I'm not a native speaker. And I don't live in Japan or Korea either. I don't know how to play go. I And this is my first fanfic. I just love Hikaru

"blah blah blah" : people's talk

_blah blah blah_ : people's thought

badak that's how the Korean call Go right?

* * *

**I'll be back**

**Chapter 1: He's my dream comes true**

Korea , at Baduk Association

…pachi…

…pachi…

…pachi…

"Sorry for keeping you waiting! Let's go, Yongha," Hon-Suyon said to his genius friend.

"Yongha?"

"Yongha?" Nothing happened. No one moved. No one answered. A long brown-haired boy was still sitting in front of the goban, he didn't even notice that his friend was there.

…pachi…

…_Shindou ..Shindou Hikaru ….Finally, finally, Thank god, after a long long boring waiting ,I found him!_

"Yongha!" the young pro shouted.

…………

……….

Silence was all Suyon got as an answer.

"He replays that game again huh?" A voice came from Suyon's back.

"Yes, Sensei," he answered .It was An –TeSon, the Korean manager during Hokuto Cup.

"After came back from Japan, he recreated that game only," The ex-manager pointed out, " that game with Shindou,"

"Shindou?" Finally Ko-Yongha looked up from the goban, " Ah! Suyon, You're here at last, Let's go."

"I've been standing here calling you for the last 5 minutes!"

"You don't need to shout, Suyon" Yongha said with his natural clam voice as he began to clear the goban.

"That game with that Japanese boy again?" A voice of a new comer came. The Korean prodigy knew this voice, it belonged to someone he didn't like…a lot.

"What's about your match, Songkim?" An-TeSon asked.

"I won, as always, sometimes it's boring to win all the time. Good thing that I have Yongha as my rival, if not I'll be suffering from being the only genius around here," A dark-haired man boasted. His name was Shin-Songkim. He was a baduk player, like Yongha and Suyon. Suyon understood why his friend didn't like this 4 dan…_No Yongha hates him_. Although he accepted that Songkim was a good player but it's hard to like this boastful and narcissistic man.

" OH! Since when we've become rivals? I didn't recall that, am I missing something around here?"

"You!" Songkim yelled angrily.

"Yongha!" Suyon gave him a _no-not again_ look.

"Both of you stop it," An-TeSon warned.

"Suyon ,let's go, we're late," With an icy tone, Yongha stood up and began to walk away.

"So, Who's your rival then? That Japanese boy? What's his name? The one who lost both of his match." There's a sarcasm in his voice. And Suyon didn't like it. Okay, he's not that close to Shindou but at least he considered him as his friend because the blond inspired him to play baduk again. And Shindou was a very good player. He did reserve some respect.

"His nam.." Suyon's word was cut off by…

"**Shindou Hikaru**, his name is Shindou Hikaru. And Yes, he's the one I consider as my rival," Yongha said, still calm.

"Are you kidding,right? Are you telling me that you don't accept me but that loser as your rival!" the boastful 16 year-old boy said in disbelief.

"You're right. I do not accept you but him as my rival. And he's not a loser. He's a kind of player that you never ever will be! Not in this life time! Not in 1000 years!" the prodigy raised his voice, he was about to lose his cool manner.

All of them who were standing there couldn't believe what they'd just heard. It was not like Yongha at all to say something like that. Yongha had never interested in any players before. Hearing he complimented Shindou like this was…unbelievable.

"YONGHA!YOU!YOU!" Songkim was more than furious. Suyon didn't surprise. _Why_

_shouldn't he?_

"Suyon don't you and Yongha have to go somewhere? And Songkim, your sensei is looking for you," Trying not to turn the association to a battle field. The older pro tried to separate them. "There, he is, you should go now Songkim, it's not good to keep your sensei waiting," he pushed the angry pro out of the room. Only the three of them were in the room.

"Thank you sensei," Suyon whispered. "We should go now," he told the brown-haired boy.

Yongha said nothing and followed his friend's lead.

"Is he that special?" An-TeSon asked before they walked out the room.

Yongha turned back. He smiled, a bright smile.

"He's my dream comes true."

Then he continued walking.

* * *

A/N : As I said,this is my first fanfic, so please forgive me for my bad English.

So how's it? Please comment me.


	2. Listen,we need to talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no go,Obata and Hotta Yumi do.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Listen we need to talk **

Japan, Tokyo, somewhere on the street

"You know what, sometimes I wish to go back to a normal life," said Hikaru.

"You don't have to say that, I've already known for a long time that you're abnormal," Waya teased playfully.

"Nooooo! That's not what I meant,"

"Then what?"

"Well, it's July now," mentioned the blond.

"So?" the older boy absolutely had no idea what the hell his friend was trying to say.

"SUMMER HOLIDAYS! Waya! HO-LI-DAYS!" Hikaru blurted out.

"I completely forgot about that,"

"When we're students, it's true that classess and homeworks are boring. But I still like school, you know, eating lunch with friends, playing football together, preparing for school annual festival…." the bleached bangs pro murmured.

"Then why don't you continue your study, your mom will be glad if you do," Waya suggested.

"Then I can't focus on Go,"

"Maybe a part of you still wanna be a normal boy. Well, it's not surprise me at all to hear you say something like that," noted the boy with funky hairstyle.

"Huh? Why?" Now it was Hikaru's turn to be confused.

"Unlike most of us, you've started to play late…Aaaa when you're 12, right? So you still don't get used to a pro's life…What? Stop staring at me !" the red-haired pro clarified.

"I can't believe it, Oh my god! since when you're capable of saying something like that! Maybe you're right, I can't believe that you can be this helpful," Hikaru said in surprise.

"What do you mean by that Baka! I'm always helpful. If it's not because of me, you probably…." Then Waya paused, he didn't know what to say next.

"Probably, what? Waya" Hikaru challenged.

"You probably died by now, if I didn't save you from Morishita Sensei's thunder!"

"….." _Well, that is true, I can't deny that._

"Ha!" the 16 year-old pro seemed happy with his little triumph but Shindou Hikaru never gave up so easily.

"It's the first time that you're right, I'll let you enjoy your little victory,"

"You!"

"Let's go ,Waya" Knowing that Waya was going kill him for sure, the younger boy started running toward to the association.

Then they ran together to the association and went up the playing room.

"So, you'll join us this afternoon?" asked Waya.

"Sorry, Pal,I have to go somewhere else, next time, okay?"

Beep….Beep.. Then they started their own game.

As always, Hikaru finished his game before Waya. Today he had to go to "somewhere else" which was Touya's Go salon. After wearing his sneakers, he went directly to the elevator, then pressed a Down button.

He didn't wait long, the elevator opened, he stepped in.

_Hmm…Should I go to the salon or should I buy some snacks at 7/11 first? Touya always complains me about being late all the time .I shouldn't keep him waiting then…but what if I bring him a snack? Yeah, that's way he won't be angry…Okay,7/11_

The elevator reached the lobby, he stepped out.

"Shindou Hikaru" Someone called him.

"Yes?" Hikaru turned to meet the voice's owner, "Y…You," he stammered.

"Nice to meet you again, Shindo-kun," the Korean pro greeted with smile.

"..Y..You..h.o.w.." Cat got Hikaru's tongue.

"Listen we need to talk."

* * *

A/N : So..now,Yongha's back! For those who wonder how he could speak Japanese so fluently…well,it's easy,Yongha took a class!...' He's a genius after all. And the most important reason is if he couldn't,how this fanfic could continue! 


	3. Chocolat cake,please

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no go, Obata and Hotta Yumi do.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chocolate cake, please **

Finally, Hikaru regained his consciousness. He looked at the person who was standing in front of him.

_It's not a dream...It's that arrogant Korean who insulted Shusaku (Sai ,Twice! Ko-Yongha is here! In front of me!_

"Shindou, we need to talk." Yongha repeated.

" I don't have anything to talk with you," Turning his head away, Hikaru said it coldly.

"Then, just listen to me," the Korean was persistent.

"I don't want to listen anything especially if it comes from you!" the Japanese boy shouted at him. Now people in the lobby were staring them.

"Let's not disturb others," Yongha stated with a still voice, " I'll be waiting outside," Then he walked out the building waiting for the young pro outside.

Hikaru took a moment to count 1 to 10 to calm himself.

_Calm down, Hikaru. Don't let him play with your mind again , Not again, Stay cool, man, Stay cool, Stay calm._

Outside the association,  
_He's really mad at me, isn't he? Well, I can't blame him, the last time we…no..since the first time we've met..no..everytimes we've met, and the way he knew me didn't gave me any good credit. Ah! He comes out!_

"What do you want to talk about?" _Stay calm _demanded coldly Hikaru.

"Let's find somewhere to talk," suggested wisely Yongha.

"…Okay"

………

"What?" _Why does he stand still?_

"You should lead me, I don't know the way,"

"Right," Then Hikaru led, Yongha followed.

_He's following me, geez, I thought that I'm used to Sai, but this is really creepy_.

"Let's walk together, I don't like people stalking me," he told the Korean.

"I'm not **stalking** you, I'm **following** you," corrected Yongha.

_That tone remains me of someone, that 'you-are- wrong- and-I-am- right' tone._

"I don't like having people following me behind my back," the blond told him the reason.

"Okay, if you insist." Yongha smiled.

_Damn it! I lost!_

"Where're we going anyway?" the long-haired pro wondered.

"Ah…_where? Where ?Ramen shop? no, that's not good.. A park? Hell no !Two boys in a park! And with him? no way!..._.A coffee shop?" _What!_

"Sounds great, we need to sit and talk." _What Suyon gonna say if he know about this?_

Then they ended up at a very modern coffee shop.

"Nice" Yongha said cheerfully.

…_72 73 74 75 …_Hikaru still counted the number to calm himself. " Huh? Oh yeah."

And it worked, he could talk with that guy normally.

"May I have your order, sir?" a blushed waitress asked.

"Hot chocolate" Hikaru ordered.

"Me too,"

_Why does he order the same as me?_

_So you'll feel that at least we share the same taste._

"What would you like as a dessert?" She asked again.

"Chocolate cake, please," both of them answered in the same time.

* * *

A/N : I made this Hikaru's more clam and more rational, while Yongha's more friendly (with Hikaru).'Coz the Real Hikaru will never even listen to Yongha, he will never have a coffee break like this if he's still that stubborn.

**Thanks**

**Kitten :** Thanks for your review, I'll keep practicing my English. And Yes, the chapter are short 'coz I think it'll be easier to read.

**Lessi** : Haha,I know what you mean, just like you I kept waiting for someone to write about this theme but no one did it, So I I think I have to do it by myself :)


	4. What do you want with me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no go,Obata and Hotta Yumi do.

* * *

**Chapter 4: What do you want with me? **

"Right away,sir," the waitress giggled.

_My,my,my, he's so predictable…hot chocolate and chocolate cake_

_What the hell am I doing here? Having a coffee_ _break with Ko-Yongha!Baka!_

While Hikaru was cursing himself, Yongha looked around the place.

_It's modern but it still looks nice. _Waiters and waitress wear the same uniform : Black shirt with short sleeves, black pants, red tie. _Quite trendy for a coffee shop. So he likes this style huh? Why is everyone staring at our table? _Then he looked back at Hikaru, watching him carefully like the way he analyzed the goban.

Hikaru was a very adorable charming boy. His skin was a little tan, not too pale, not too dark..very cute..His green eyes and his golden bang only made him more…shimmery. _He looks this good? Why I can't remember that?_

Hikaru's clothes were also trendy.( Of course, we're talking about Hikaru here!)He's wearing a green T-shirt, a black baggy jeans which had at least 6 pockets ,and a black&white sneakers. _And what's about that silver chain? What's that for? I saw some Korean teenagers having that too..no..it's not wise to ask him that question .He'll be angry for sure…He looks like a skateboarder who joins the X-Tremes game more than a go player. And what is that red shiny thing?_

"Shindou, did you pierce your ears?" _No, I shouldn't ask him!_

_..41 42 43.._ Hikaru recounted again " Huh? Yeah," _It's because of you! After losing to you ,I wanna get my self-confidence back. So I pierced my ears and wore these ruby earrings…like th_ose _Sai had, so I could feel him with me all the time, not only while I'm in front of the goban. _Hikaru touch his earring.

"I guess your parents aren't happy about it," Yongha gave him a fishy smile.

* * *

...Hikaru's flashback...

"SHINDOU HIKARU, What are you doing? What did you do to yourself! Are you insane!" Shindou Mitsuko screamed with the mixing feeling between anger and fear.

"I…I.."

"I believe you have your reason, right?" Thank god that his dad had a little faith in him.

After a long long talk with his mom, Hikaru explained that he just needed some changes in his life because he suffered from the lost during the Hokuto Cup. Then he assured her, promised her and swore that he would never ever do anything connected with drugs.

...flashback end...

* * *

"Let say that now I do believe that Heaven and Hell are both on earth." Hikaru chuckled.

_He laughed , that's a good sign._

_Did I just laugh?_

"And your friends? What did they say?" curious Korean questioned.

_The first one who saw me was Waya but he's a modern type too. He just cried out "What the hell is that?", then he just shook his head. After that we went to Morishita sensei's study_ _session. Sensei pissed off, just like mom. Then I had to do the explanation again, I even used the same dialogue that I used with mom. Sensei's thunder still went on and on. The other pros just sighed and continued their practicing game leaving sensei slaughtered me._

_Isumi-san ,Honda, Nase, Fuku and Ochi didn't say much. Maybe they knew me better than I thought…or they just ignored me._

"_Thinking too much about you only brings me bad luck." That's what Ochi said._

_Akari was afraid that mom gonna pissed me off but she still helped me picked these earrings. As a matter of fact, she seemed enjoy shopping .Girls.._

_Touya was another one who acted like mom. After he got tired from yelling me and lecturing me about how to take responsibilities as a pro, I just sighed heavily and said " Butt off, Touya, Nigiri" Although he frustrated, but our game began. Kitajima-san said something too but I chose to ignore him .He has never given me a good credit anyway._

Hikaru didn't know what the other pros at the association thought, he didn't care. Kuwabara sensei called him "Punk"_ but he always calls me "Punk" ,so it didn't change anything._

To his surprise the only one who seemed to like his earrings was Ogata sensei. With his cigarette between his fingers " They match you well," Ogata said with his creepy smile.

"Well, most of them respected my judgment,"

"I like them," Yongha smiled kindly, "You look really good ."

Hikaru's face was redden. Ko-Yongha was the last person on earth that he expected to tell him that.

"Here, you are, sir," the same waitress came back with a tray .Two cups of hot chocolate and two small plates with a piece of chocolate cake on each plate were served.

"Thank you," Hikaru gave her his sincerely smile.

"..You're welcome, sir," she whispered behind the tray that now covered half of her face. She bowed and joined the other stuff.

After interrupted by the waitress, Hikaru now remembered why he's here in the first place.

"Let's go back to business," Hikaru said seriously. "What do want with me?" He asked with a hard tone.

* * *

A/N : Hikaru pierced his ears! Yeah,I want him to feel Sai all the time,just when only he play go wasn't enough! Imagine,green eyes,golden bang and red earrings…Oh god! He looks like a traffic light! 


	5. Can't we be friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no go,Obata and Hotta Yumi do.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Can't we be friends? **

"I don't want you to misunderstand," Yongha told him intensely.

" About what? "

" About me, " answered stilly the Korean.

" I don't think that I misunderstood about anything," the boy with red earrings was confident about.

" You should listen from both sides," Yongha insisted.

…..They stared at each other which was really a weird picture from the outsider's view. Then Hikaru gave up. _Let him speak then I can get out of here_.

" I'm listening," he began to have his chocolate cake. Yongha sipped his hot chocolate as he began to explain.

"It all began when that Japanese reporter has come to Korea. He came to our association to interview me. I was a bit angry since he came without making any appointment. Who did he think he was anyway? Did he think that he could just come and expect **me** to be there **waiting **for **him** to interview **me**? I didn't have any interest in that stupid interview. Then he asked me if I knew Shusaku. **Of course** I know Shusaku. I took that as an insult. He thought that I was just a stupid arrogant foreigner who didn't seek knowledge from another source? I've studied kifu seriously, not only from Korean pros but from other countries too. How could I don't know Shusaku? " the 16 year-old Baduk player took another sip while Hikaru still busy with his cake.

" Then? " the two-tone haired boy urged him.

" Then, I wanted to humiliate him, I told him that I've studied all the old masters including Shusaku. And now Japanese players were weak because they just studied the surface without understanding the soul of his go," the older pro took a short breath before he continued, " He talked briefly with our interpreter, I didn't want be there anymore and I didn't see any reason to stay there so I left. "

" Why didn't you tell me earlier? " _If he told me earlier, this mess wouldn't have happened._

" Remember the first time we've met? "

" You're talking with Suyon, at the lobby, " _Of course, I do._

"Yes, we're talking then he froze. Next, I saw you, a completely stranger who looked at me with hate and anger. I didn't like the way you looked at me, I didn't do anything to you. But I knew Suyon wanted to talk to you, he'd told me all about you, so I left you two alone. " Yongha thought back to the day they had first met.

" Kosemura-san, that reporter, told me that you'd said that you didn't need to study from an old useless Shusaku, " Hikaru added.

" I didn't know about that until Suyon asked me if I had insulted Shusaku during the interview, " the Korean told the story from his side, " Then, I told Suyon what really happened, I guessed it's because the interpreter translated only the word he knew. "

" Why didn't you ask Suyon to clear this thing up? " Not understanding why the other didn't do that, asked Hikaru.

" He wanted to...but I told him not to, "

" Why? "

" I thought this whole misunderstanding thing would fire you up, it would make the game more…**challenging**," the older boy told him the truth.

" That's why you insulted Shusaku again during the opening ceremony? "

" You're right," Yongha smiled, a very suspicious smile. " At that time, I was angry, I accept, it's just a misunderstanding but you glared at me like I've killed your entire family, I didn't do anything. It's not my fault anyway. So I insulted him again, I didn't care what people would say about me. I was just angry and I wanted to let it out, "

Now all information was entering inside Hikaru's brain.

_So, what he's trying to say is he **does** respect Shusaku and Sai? And all he had done just because he wanted to fire me up?...And everything's started from that interview?_

" That night, all our members told me that I shouldn't do that, " Yongha continued, " It only brought a bad impression," he uttered. " But I'm glad I did it," he paused, meeting Hikaru's eyes. " 'Cause I got a chance to play with you."

Hearing that, Hikaru almost jumped. _What did he just say?_

" Shindou.. Can't we be friends? "

* * *

A/N : Phew. .Things became clear at last. Yongha talked a lot, didn't he? 'Coz he's the one who knew the whole story… So what's Hikaru gonna do next?

For those who wonder why Hikaru's still in the mood to have his cake? Well, he just needed some distractions ,he didn't want to look at Yongha all the time…and by increasing sugar level in his blood make him feel better. It's true!

**And I can promise that I'll finish this fanfic. The fact is I've already finished it, all I have to do now is typing!**

I've just read the 1st three chapter again,oh! God! I made many silly mistakes, I'll fix it later.

I've also finished another 2 fics just a one-short cut only. Would you want me to post them now? Or I should finish this fic first?

Thanks:

**siobhn01** : Thank, I hope you like this chapter too

**mikaii-chama** : Really? Well…I didn't realise that my grammar got better in Chapter4…I just..followed my instinct I guess. Haha…maybe my grammar's getting worse later.

**peacal :**At last,someone has noticed Hikaru's earrings : )


	6. Touya!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no go,Obata and Hotta Yumi do.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Touya! **

Hikaru almost had a heart attack. _Friends? With Him? With Ko-Yongha? Ko-Yongha ?_

" Shindou? "

" Sorry, I have to go, " Hikaru placed his money on the table," Goodbye," he left leaving Yongha sitting alone with his chocolate cake and his hot chocolate.

_It's up to him now, I have to let him go._

Following his instinct, the next thing Hikaru knew was he's now standing in front of his house.

" I'm home,"

"Welcome home, you're home early today," his mom greeted in surprise.

" Ah, yeah, " he answered," I'll be in my room."

" I'll call you when dinner's ready,"

" Okay,"

He lay down, Yongha's explanation was still running inside his head as he tried to gather all the data. _This is too much, I'm getting a headache. He wants to be my friend? Is he trying to imply that I should forget about this and forgive him? Well , it's just a misunderstanding after all .But he **did** insult Shusaku in public._

" What should I do, Sai? " the boy asked his goban as if it could reply him, " If only you were here," Asking the goban for the second time, " Why did you leave me? " All memories of Sai flashed in his mind. _Forgive or not forgive? Sai?_

" Hikaru, dinner's ready..y," his mom song.

" Coming,"

At dining table,

Shindou Mitsuko was very good at cooking. Her delicious dinner helped Hikaru became more…tranquil.

" Ne, mom"

" Yes?"

" If someone pisses you off.. no..if someone does something…very bad thing..and it makes you hate him..What would you do if he comes to apologize you and asks you for your forgiveness?"

" What did you do this time?" Glaring him hard, she asked her son with a dangerous tone.

"No..o,no, I didn't do anything,..just asking..As a study case!" he said defensively.

"….."

" Nothing, just forget it."

" It depends." Finally, she answered.

" On what?"

" First, It's the question of **who**, who is that person, is it you? Your dad? Your grandpa? My friends? My cousins? Or someone else?"

_What is Ko-Yongha to me? Definitely not my friend, my rival?..my acquaintance..no..he's not different from others pros who play against me….Yeah! he's just another pro I hate._

"…the closer we are, the easier I can forgive."

"Right,"

" Then, it's the **what **question ,what's that **bad thing** we're talking about? How serious and how bad it is?"

"And it depends on his intention. Is it just an accident or he does that on purpose?"

" What's about a misunderstanding?"

"..Hmm.. that's hard too.. it's something between intention and accident."

"….."

" The last factor is how sincere he is when he apologizes. He really means it? Or just saying that,"

…_.I don't know…._

" Hikaru"

" Yes?"

" Is it just a study case?"

"……"

"….Okay, let me tell you this, when it comes to misunderstanding, it's no one's fault. It doesn't change the truth that he has done something bad. But the question is what you're going to do next? Keep on hating him or forgive him, there're only 2 choices," her voice was solemn," When we hate someone, we only see his bad side."

"….."

" Mom"

" Hum?"

" Thank you..for dinner," Hikaru put down his chopsticks, " I'll go to my room now."

Hikaru lay down again, still confusing. _She implied that I should forgive him but should I? What would Sai do?...that guy is far too good. He's never hated anybody, he'll forgive him…No..Sai would never been angry at him from the first place._

…_.When we hate someone, we only see his bad side._

_Friends?…..By the way,did I forget something?_

"Touya!"

* * *

**A/N** : Oh! Great, I spent 2 ( and a half ) chapters for a coffee shop scene. Now, Hikaru's having dinner after cake. Mitsuko-san was a good mom, wasn't she?

**Barmy in a Butcher Shop** : Here,the new chapter , I always do asmy reviewersask.

**cry wolf** : That's the reason I wrote this fic too! Yongha's so cute!

**eccentrickawaii** : ...just a light shouen ai.


	7. You're not my enemy

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go, Obata and Hotta Yumi do.

* * *

**Chapter 7 : You're not my enemy **

The next day, at the association

" Damn it! I've totally forgot about Touya, I just gave him another reason to scold me," Hikaru shook his head. " A can of coffee must be nice," he didn't sleep well last night and woke up early this morning.

_Touya has a game this afternoon so I can't see him today._ He thought as he put a coin in vending machine._ Waya doesn't have a game today. And I don't know about the rest of us._

" You have to push the button, Punk, just staring isn't enough, it's not that hi-tech."

" Kuwabara-sensei!" Hikaru bowed immediately.

" I don't expect you to be here this early," the old man said.

" Well…" _or maybe I should ask him, he's been living for so long anyway!_

As Kuwabara began to walk away, the young pro blurted out.

" Sensei!"

" You don't have to shout ,Punk, I'm not deaf!"

" am..I'm sorry,sensei,….a..Ano…have you ever hated someone?" his voice was nearly be heard.

It's not everyday that a punk who was so young enough to be his grandchild questioned him this kind of question. Kuwabara was more than surprise. He looked at Hikaru sharply.

" Hate is a strong word, kid, But yes, of course, it's a part of human life and I'm one of them," As he passed Hikaru, " But remember, kid, hate brings only a stronger hate," Then he walked away.

…….

Hikaru was speechless. He's still standing by the vending machine. Bing! The elevator opened, pros came out .

_It's almost time. I need to focus on my game. Focus!Focus!Fight!Fight!_

Though the game took more time than usual but he won._ I'm tired…maybe manga can help. _He smiled to himself.

"Shindou,"

" It's you again," _Please tell me that it's just a dream. Ko-Yongha isn't waiting for me in front of the association building._

" Hello,"

"Aaa,"_ It's not a dream. Can anything get worst?_

" Can we talk?"_ I want to._

" I have to go." Hikaru turned away.

"I'm going with you then," _I'm not letting you go that easily._

_I'm too tired to argue with him._ " Do as you wish,

"

Then they walked in silence.

_Where're we going anyway?_

Hikaru could hear his mom and Kuwabara's voices echoing in his mind.

…_misunderstanding….it's between intention and accident…how sincere he is?...it's no one's fault…what're you going to doing next?...only 2 choices.._

…_It's a part of human life…hate brings only a stronger hate…._

"…We're here."

_A bookstore?_ " Good, maybe I can find some guidebooks here,"

Yongha watched as Hikaru was heading to 'Manga Section', he went to Travel Section.

_Where is he now?_ The Japanese boy disappeared. _He can't just leave me here alone, right? He's not that cold. There he is, Literary Section?_

" Manga and classical literature, what a complex combination," Hikaru turned to Yongha.

" Don't be angry, I don't mean it in the bad way,"

" Which way then?"

" I just want to say that you're a very interesting person….and I'd like to know more about you," Yongha smiled softly.

The young boy blushed, " To know me?"

" As a **friend**," the Korean smiled again. " And as a **rival**."

" Friend and Rival?" Hikaru closed his book , " I wonder between friend and rival which one you want me to be."

" Right now? Rival, of course…Shindou, **rival, **not **enemy**. But it seems to me that you think that I'm your **enemy** not **rival.** Even I don't like having enemy,Shindou. Rival? Yes. But not enemy, And I think you don't either," Yongha looked straight at Hikaru's eyes. " And I'll be glad if we can be friends. Don't you think that us, the young generation, should be friends? There're few of us in the go world."

……_.hate brings only a stronger hate……_

….._when we hate someone we only see his bad side…._

_Hmm…he's trying so hard..maybe I should.._

" You're not my enemy, Ko-Yongha"

* * *

A/N : People talk a lot in this fanfic…Yongha's very smooth, isn't he: ) So? What do you think about **this **Hikaru and **this** Yongha? Love them? Hate them? Please tell me : )

Hikaru consulted Kuwabara! Well, though Kuwabara always calls Hikaru a Punk but I think he doesn't hate him or anything, in fact he likes him a lot!


	8. Perfect!

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go,Obata and Hotta Yumi do.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Perfect! **

Hearing that brought joy to Yongha's heart._ At least he doesn't hate me._

" Rival,then"

" Rival"

" Friends?" _Can we be friends?_

" That remain to be seen." _Not so fast, Pal_

" Fair enough,"_ I shouldn't push him._ " Where're you going now?"

" I'm going to pay for my books."

" Oh! Right."

They were standing in front of the bookstore blocking the automatic sliding door.

" So, what's next?"

"Huh?" _What?_

"What're we going to do next?"

_We?_

" ..You know what, if I don't count Hon-san, Suyon's uncle, you're the only one I know in Japan."

" Am I?" _Am I?_

" You're." _Well..I can't say that I know that stupid reporter, can I? _

" What's about the others? You come here alone?" Hikaru couldn't help it, he's just nosy.

" That's right,"

_What! Alone! By himself? But why?_

" I'm staying with Hon-san now but he has to run his go salon. I've nothing to do..and it's not safe to hang out alone in the unknown town," Yongha paused, " If it doesn't cause you any trouble…if you don't mind…I'll be grateful if you can be my guide."

_What have I just heard? Me? A guide? His guide?_

"Excuse me," a high school girl woke Hikaru.

"Oh! Sorry," Realizing that they're blocking the door, they got out of her way.

_Where are we now? Ah! A guide! But he's Ko-Yongha! I don't know him that much….but he's here…alone._

" How long you will stay here?"

" For the next 3 days,"

Then Hikaru said the most surprising answer. " Okay then,3 days," He didn't know why he agreed…Was he gone crazy? Or he's been possessed by a ghost? But no one could deny the truth that Shindou Hikaru was indeed a good human being...a very good one.

"Great, Thank you." Yongha offered his hand. Hikaru thought for a moment.

_Let give him a chance, if he acts like a jerk this time, it's over._

" That's nothing," the blond answered as they shook their hands.

"Let's have some lunch, it's on me," Yongha offered. " So ,we can discuss about our little trip."

" Okay then, what do you want to eat?"

" Japanese cuisine, Of course!..._Hmmphm…Shusi..Tempura…Okonomiyaki…_What's you favorite?"

" Ramen! I love ramen!"

" Then ramen it is." _Ramen?_

* * *

At ramen shop,

" Do you have any plan in your mind?" Blowing his noodle, Hikaru asked.

" Well..a little sightseeing and shopping will be nice…buying some souvenirs," Yongha was mumbling, " AH! Suyon asked me to bring him a digital camera."

" Why don't we start with Tokyo tower then?" _Why did I say that?_

" Perfect!"

* * *

**A/N** : Let's go to Tokyo Tower! Don't forget to leave a comment : ) I always enjoy reading your comment. 


	9. Let's go,Ko

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go but Obata and Hotta Yumi do.

A/N : I don't live in Japan but I did a little research. Please enjoy a little sightseeing with Yongha and Hikaru :)

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Let's go,Ko **

" Welcome to Tokyo Tower, known universally as a symbol of Tokyo!" Hikaru was in a good mood right now, he enjoyed acting like a professional guide, " This is the main observatory."

" Where is Fuji Mountain?" Yongha wondered.

" Ah, it's on the North but we can't see it from here. We can only see it from a special observatory above," Hikaru took a short breath, " See? Over there is the Rainbow Bridge and Tokyo Bay."

"…And ..Shibuya? Shinjuku?"

" Do you know Shibuya?"

" Not much, I heard that it's where young people liked going there," the older pro shrugged.

" You're right.It's that way," Hikaru pointed, " Teenagers likes shopping there. Shinjuku is beyond that."

" And what's about Shinjuku? Is it the same?"

" Well…both places have many big department stores. Many famous hotels are in Shinjuku."

" So you like going there too?"

" You mean Shinjuku?...Naa...I think I prefer Harajuku."

" Harajuku?"

" There, it's on the North of Shibuya."

" Why Harajuku?" Yongha wanted to know.

" ..I don't like shopping in the mall, I think. At Harajuku, there're many small shops and the price is low too,"

" So? Shibuya, Shinjuku and Harajuku, Which one that you recommend?"

" It's up to you. Yodobashi Camera, the biggest camera shop, is in Shinjuku. We can find a new camera for Suyon there."

" It'll be nice if I can find some Japanese items…as souvenirs,"

" Oriental Bazaar is the best, it's in Harajuku."

" Great! Why don't we go to Shinjuku today?"

" Today? You mean right now?"

" Let's go,"

* * *

"As you said, there're many tall buildings here,"

" Yeah, I think we have at least 15 malls in this area," Hikaru pointed. " See? That way, we call it ' Skycraper District'."

" Is that where hi-class hotels are?" Unlike Hikaru, Yongha was a sharp person.

" Yap, and Tocho too."

" Tocho?"

" Tokyo Metropolitan Government Office"

" I see,"

" What?" Hikaru noticed that Yongha was looking at him.

" I must say that I'm very impress, you know, you can do this for living,"

" Eh?"

" You're a very good guide, Shindou, How pity for the world of professional guide to lose you to the go world,"

" Don't exaggerate, Ko-Yongha, I live here."

" I'm just telling the truth and call me Yongha, please."

_Yongha? Are you kidding? I don't even call Waya 'Yoshitaka'_

_Maybe I'm moving too fast _" Ko, then."

_Ko?..fine_

" Let's go, Ko"

* * *

A/N : Oh boy! I just turned this fanfic to a travel guide! And Touya where the hell are you!

**Set** : So,now you know how good Hikaru was at guiding : ) As I've told you, I had finished this fic before I posted it,that's why I can update so fast. I decide not to post fic unless I finish it.

**mikaii-chama **: a very very slight one

**Barmy ina Bucher Shop **: What's about Yongha not to like? He's muture,he's smart and so cute : ) By the way,thanks for your comment for "Like father,Like son" too : )

**Extra infos:**

Tokyo Tower : There're 2 observatory. The main obsevatory isat 150 m and the special obsevatory is at 250 m.

Shinjuku : the large entertainment, business and shopping area Home of manyfamous holtels , Hilton, Keio Plaza..ect.

Shibuya & Harajuku : Shopping center for new generation.


	10. Meet me here at 10 am

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go but Obata and Hotta Yumi do.

A/N: Let's go shopping!

* * *

**Chapter10 : Meet me here at 10 a.m. **

The next day, at the lobby

" Shindou!"

" Touya! Stop giving me a heart attack!" _Great, now I'll die one year earlier._

" Why didn't you show up at the go salon? I've been waiting! At least you should give me a call."

" I.."

" Shindou!"

_What's now? _" Waya! Isumi-san! Hi,"

" Don't **Hi** to me! Where have you been? I haven't seen you for the last 2 days."

" Well..I."

" Shindou,"

_You're kidding me. Is there some kind of conspiracy here?_

" Ko-Yongha!" Waya, Isumi and Touya cried out.

" Oh! Ko, you're here."

" Let's go, Shindou" the Korean boy said cheerfully.

" Sorry, guys, we'll talk later, okay? Ko and I are going to Harajuku today, Byebye" Hikaru waved his hand.

" Don't worry, I'll take care of him," Yongha smirked evilly. _This is getting better and better_. Then he left leaving three young pros in their stupors.

" What the hell is going on!" Waya shouted.

" Is that Ko-Yongha?" Isumi was still not sure whom he had just seen.

_Shindou, what're you doing? _Akira was completely lost.

Hikaru and Yongha arrived Shibuya, they walked around scanning through each shop ….a window shopping. Yongha watched Japanese teenagers curiously. He didn't understand why some of them dressed so…oddly but he didn't dare to ask Hikaru. Then they went to Takeshita street in Harajuku.

_Oh God, this place is so crowd…teenagers…just like Shindou said there're over hundreds of various shops here…so he buys his clothes here?_

" Are you okay? Can you breathe?"_ He looks tired.._

" I'm fine, don't worry" Yongha assured Hikara. _He's worried about me._ Yongha smiled to himself.

Hikaru stopped sometimes to buy some clothes. It was true that Yongha didn't have the same taste as Hikaru but he really enjoyed spending time with him.

Finally, they were in Oriental Bazaar. Yongha tried to make a conversation while he's picking some souvenirs.

" I've a good time, thank you"

" That's nothing,"

" But I mean it, Thank you."

" You don't have to thank me twice, Geez, you're so polite just like Touya."

_Touya? Why Touya?_ " Do you know him that well?"

" Quite well, he's my eternal rival,"

_What! Eternal rival!_

" I see, you two must be pretty close,"

" You could say that, we've known each other for…I've first met him when I was 12."

_12! 3 years!_

" He is the first one I played go with," Hikaru continued.

_What?_

" He doesn't change at all, he's still the same polite and strong Touya..No..he's never been polite with me, he always yells at me when ……"

_I don't want to hear this._

"…he's the reason I became a pro."

_What have you just said? He's the reason you became a pro?_

"..Ko?"

"Ko?"

"..Y..Yes?"

" Are you sure you're alright?"

" Yes,I'm fine, **very fine,**"

At Tokyo train station,

"Thank you for today, Shindou"

" This is the third time,"

Yongha smiled, " So, what's our plan for tomorrow?"

"…Sorry..I have to meet Touya tomorrow," _I shouldn't cancel our game again because I've already missed one._

" OH!" _Touya.._ " Can I go with you?"

…_Hmm…that's not a bad idea. I wanna play with him again, I want to know what I'm dealing with so I'll be ready for the next Hokuto Cup. Touya won't mind. In fact, he'll be glad to meet Ko. I know he wanted to play against Ko during the Hokuto Cup. They can play together this time. Yeah! Touya won't mind that. He likes tough player too._

" Meet me here at 10 a.m."

* * *

A/N : Yongha..you're getting smoother and smoother! 


	11. Alright, Nigiri

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no go but Obata and Hotta Yumi do.

* * *

**Chapter11: Alright, Nigiri**

Akira's residence

_Where did he go with Ko-Yongha? What business did he have to do with Ko-Yongha? And why they seem so close? I thought he hated that guy. But he called him '**Ko**'..just '**Ko'**…Not '**Ko-Yongha'** Is that why he hasn't shown up at my go salon? Why didn't he tell me anything? Or just called me.. What's the point of having a cell phone if you didn't use it?_

_I'm free tomorrow and he's promised me before that he would come. Just ask him tomorrow then._

* * *

The next morning, at Touya's go salon

" Touyaa..a, I'm here," Hikaru song.

" Shindou, why did yo..u.." Akira didn't finish his question when he saw who was following Hikaru's back.

" Good morning ,Touya-kun," Yongha grinned victoriously.

" Good morning, Ko-Yongha-san, I didn't know that you were here..until yesterday," _Why did they come together?_

" He's here for a couple days now. I met him 3 days ago when…." Hikaru took his place ,Yongha brought the nearest chair and sat between them, "..in the lobby then we….."

Hikaru told Akira all about the whole misunderstanding thing.

" I see, _That's why Shindou didn't hate him anymore but why they act so close? They're friends now? _That's why you left me waiting here?"

" Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to,I…"

" It's not his fault, it's mine. I didn't know that he had promised you to come here."

"..I'm not angry" _There is something about him I don't like._

" You've told me that you went to Harajuku yesterday."

" Ah,right"

" What brought you there anyway?" Akira wanted to know badly.

" Ne,Touya, let's play first, we can talk about that during lunch," Hikaru suggested.

" That's great, I'll watch you two play. Then, .maybe I can have a game with both of you," Yongha backed Hikaru up.

_He's doing it again!. .But it's a good idea, I want to know how strong Ko-Yongha is._ " Very well, Nigiri"

* * *

….**First game: Akira VS Hikaru**…..

_I know another player as your level…he's my son...Akira, he's a year younger than you._

_Touya sensei didn't just boast about his son. He estimated him as a go player. He was right, Touya Akira is strong...very strong. But Shindou is stronger than I've remembered. He still plays with his unique style, placing the stone in odd places. Touya and I are similar, we're attackers but Shindou is different. He's a manipulator. And he practices his technique well._

It was true that Hikaru was getting better. But not only his skill was progressing but something else too….something deep in his soul. Hikaru now knew that no matter how bad the situation was, there's always the way out. All he had to do was finding it without losing his fighting spirit. This was what he had learnt from the Hokuto Cup. And he had learnt it in the hard way, thanked to Kurata.

In the end, Touya won by 2 moku when they were about to discuss the game, regular players went back to their seats.

_Why did they leave? I'm sure both of them are famous. Why didn't they stay?_

" How could you miss this? And you call yourself a pro?"

" Oh! And you? Here! Are you sure that you've started playing since the age of two?" Hikaru retorted.

" What! Shindou! You!..."

" And you!..."

Both of them were standing, their faces were inch apart. They were yelling at each other now. Yongha thought he saw red aura surrounding around them. Then he coughed as if to say that ' Hey! I'm here,'. It worked…well at least for Akira

" Sorry,Ko-Yongha-san, I just…"

" That's fine, I'm just…_They're very close_..Well, it's a very exciting discussion," Yongha chuckled.

" So? Who's next?" Hikaru asked.

" Why don't you have a rematch with Ko-Yongha-san? I'll watch," Akira stood up offering Yongha his seat.

No matter how much he hated the guy, Akira was still Akira. He controlled his manner very well.

" Well? Shindou," Yongha sat down, he didn't need the second offer.

" Alright, Nigiri" Hikaru bowed.

* * *

A/N : After spent all his time at the go salon knowing nothing ,finally Akira appeared. All the main charecters were here!

The game between Akira VS Yongha has begun!

**Set** : You said that you couldn't wait for the next chapter,right? So here,it is!

**Barmy in a Butcher Shop** : Of course, Yongha was peeved by Touya. It's not fun at all when the one youhave been waiting for allyour life always thinking of someone else,isn' it?


	12. With my pleasure

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go but Obata and Hotta Yumi do.

* * *

**Chapter12 : With my pleasure **

...**2nd game : Yongha VS Hikaru**...

_I was right. He's getting stronger._

_He's getting better. Well,of course, this is Ko-Yongha we're talking about. I won't make the same mistake_.

_Ko-Yongha is strong, no wonder why Shindou has lost to him but he's not the same Shindou anymore. He's more determined to win now. His loss during the Hokuto Cup changed him to be a stronger player._

Eventually, Hikaru won by a 1.5 moku.

_I did it! I won!_

" You're very strong, Shindou, you improve so fast in a short time."

" You're doing it again," Hikaru's face turned red, " You should stop praising me."

_There is something wrong about this conversation._ Akira studied their face.

_This is getting fun, How about this?_ " But it's true, I'm so pleased to have you as my **rival**," _Eat this! Touya!_

_What! Rival! I'm his only rival! How dare you! Shindou! Say something! Tell him! Tell him that you have only one rival and it's me! Tell him! _

" Your move here is very interesting," Hikaru pointed at Yongha's stone.

_Shindou! How could you!_

" Aaa, yes it is" Yongha smirked evilly. Yongha has just scored. _Yongha 1 : Touya 0_

They discussed about the game, Akira said nothing.

" Ne,Touya, what do you think?" _Why does he look so mad? Did I make a silly move?_ " Touya? Touya!"

" ...Yes? Shindou"

" Are you okay?"

" I'm fine," Akira gave Yongha his evil eyes. " You've finished your discussion already? Now, it's my turn." _So, this is what all about. This is what you want? You want to be me? To take my place? Let's see if you good enough to do it!_

" Yes, it's our turn," _so you want to fight back?_

Hikaru gave Akira his seat, Akira's still glaring at Yongha. "Nigiri" _Bring it on!_

* * *

...**3rd game : Akira VS Yongha**...

_It's good game…but something is different. It's not a speed go but they play so fast. They seem …reckless? Yeah, reckless is the word. Touya and Ko are the same type, they attack fiercely but not reckless…something isn't right. I don't know about Ko but I know Touya. Something is bothering him._

Though it wasn't the greatest game but it's still a good game…as good as two reckless genii could play.

" Phew, three serious games in a roll, I'm hungry now," Hikaru declared after they had finished their discussion. Yongha won by a moku. " Let's find something to eat!"

" You're always hungry, Shindou_" I lost! A moku only! Just a moku! Now I undertand how he felt._

" But we haven't had lunch yet ! And it's about 3 a.m. now. I'm starving. Plus, I have a teaching game this evening."

" You have a teaching game? Shouldn't you leave now?" _How many times I have to give him a lecture about taking responsibilities as a pro?_

"….No, I still have time, I'll leave after we have lunch."

_He completely forgets about me, he's talking with Touya only. _Yongha frustrated.

"Fine, let's go then," Akira gave up.

" Yippee, let's go, will you join us,Ko?" _It'll be rude if I just leave him alone._

_What! Shindou! Nooo!_

" With all my pleasures," _Yongha scored again, Yongha 2 : Touya 0_

* * *

A/N : Let's have some lunch! HAHA,now I turned this fic to a football match!

By the way, I have a question to ask you. If anyone of you know how old Ogata is?

**Barmy in a Butcher Shop** : I hope you like this chapter too : )

**set** : Here, 2 games in a roll!


	13. See you guys tomorrow

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go but Obata and Hotta Yumi do.

* * *

**Chapter13 : See you guys tomorrow **

" Where're we going?" _Ramen again?_

Hikaru could read between the lines. " I went to ramen shop with Ko yesterday,"

" Maybe we should go somewhere else then so Ko-Yongha-san will have a chance to try different Japanese dish," Touya just tried to be polite.

" You've got a point, let him choose then,"

_Me?..._ " Ummm…Okonomiyaki?"

Hikaru laughed noisily. " It's Touya's favorite dish, good choice…man, you're so alike. And you both even play in the similar way. Well I guess birds of feather flock together,right?"

_What! ME! HIM! _Akira and Yongha protested in silence.

" Ne,Touya, lead the way,"

" This way."

* * *

Finally, they reached the Okonomiyaki shop. It's quite old but still clean. It's a Japanese traditional old shop which ran by a family without hiring any waiters or waitresses. Yongha told his order to a shopkeeper. Akira made this order too.

" Beef Okonomiyaki for both of us," He said without asking Hikaru.

" Cola for me, hot green tea for him," Hikaru added.

All Yongha did was looking at them, he could do nothing about that anyway. Then Hikaru noticed.

" We like beef, and Touya doesn't like carbonated beverages," He informed.

" We've known each other for 3 years after all," Akira grinned. _Touya has just hit the first score! Touya 1: Yongha 2_

_So, You're not giving up, are you?_

" How sad that you didn't join us **yesterday **and** the day before**," Yongha mocked.

" Yeah, we went to Tokyo Tower, Yodobashi Camera, Takeshita street and Oriental Bazaar."

_Ha! Yongha 3 : Touya 1_

" I wish you could come with us," Hikaru said.

_See? He wanted me to be there. Touya 2 : Yongha 3_

" Is that all you have done? Having lunch and shopping?" _You didn't do anything weird with him, did you?_

" Well, yeah, why?"

" So you went to Tokyo Tower but you didn't visit the Zojoji Temple which's just on the opposite side,"

_Oops, I forgot!_

_Zojoji Temple?_

" And you went to Hararuku without visiting the Meiji Shrine? It's so like you, Shindou,"

_Oops!_

_Meiji shire?_

" I just forgot, Ko wanted to buy a new camera and some souvenirs."

_What are they talking about?_

" You should show Ko-Yongha-san some cultural sightseeing spots too, you know," Akira was always polite…even with someone he didn't like.

" Yeah, yeah"_ He lectures me again._

" Let's go there tomorrow then?" Yongha turned to Hikaru. _Thank you, Touya_

" What a coincident, I'm free tomorrow too, I'll go with you," _No, Thank to you._

" Great! And tomorrow is Tanabata Festival! Three of us can go to the festival at night!" Hikaru exclaimed happily. " Oh! Our orders come,"

Akira was very good at frying Okonomiyaki. Yongha accepted. On the contrary, Hikaru was…

" What're you doing? No! Don't! Let me.." Akira cried out, he's cooking for Hikaru now. Hikaru said nothing, he didn't mind that. He knew Akira was better than him in…everything about Okonomiyaki. Akira placed a piece of Okonomiyaki on Hikaru's plate.

_I didn't like this picture._ Yongha thought.

Their lunch continued, they talked about the others pro they knew, Suyon for example. Akira asked Yongha about his dad's visit. Hikaru told Yongha about his promotion. Then, they talked about go, about the three games they had just played. After they finished their lunch, Hikaru told that I had to leave immediately if not he was going to be late.

" Bye bye, see you guys tomorrow,"

* * *

A/N : Hikaru was so slow, wasn't he?

**Extra infos **:

Zojoji temple : next to Tokyo Tower known as natural monument'coz the oldest tree in Tokyo is here.

Meiji shrine : The shrine dedicated to Emperor Meiji, the first Emperor of modern Japan.

Tanabata Festival ( Star Festival) : celebrates for 2 lovers ; the Weaver Princess and the Cowherd who separated by the Milky way. On 7th of July, at night, they're allowed to cross the Milky way and met. Children will write a wish on strips of paper and tie it to bamboo breaches.


	14. Thanks Touya

Disclaimer : I don't won Hikaru no Go but Obata and Hotta Yumi do.

* * *

**Chapter 14 : Thanks Touya **

The next day, Yongha's last day in Japan

Today, they would go to Imperial Palace first then they would go to the Meiji Shrine in the evening for Tanabata Festival.

They had agreed to meet at Tokyo station. Hikaru and Akira were waiting in front of the station when Yongha arrived. Hikaru didn't accompany Yongha there today because Hon offered to drive him there by himself.

They took a short walk from the station. Now, they're enjoying the Japanese garden in the Imperial Palace East Garden.

" Can't we go inside?"

" No, the palace and inner garden aren't opened to the public," Touya informed.

" That's right, the members of imperial family only come out on a balcony on special day…New year Day for example," Hikaru added. " This area is a former site of Edo Castle," Hikaru said as they were passing something looked like a ruining wall. " None of the main buildings remains but the walls, the guardhouses still exist."

" You should become a guide, Shindou." Akira smiled.

" That's what exactly Ko has told me the other day." Hikaru laughed but Akira's smile faded in a second.

_Yongha 4: Touya 2_

" But I'm not surprise, I know how much you enjoy classical literatures and Japanese histories,"

" Haha, you know me the best after all!"

_See? He said that I knew him the best. Touya 3 : Yongha 4_

" Hey,guys,let's go to the festival." _I'm so excite!_

* * *

It's getting dark when they arrived at Meiji Shrine. A lot of people came to the festival too. There're many kiosks selling foods,toys….

" Let's find the cotton candy shop!" Hikaru was more than excited. " Oh! Fish-catching shop!" Hikaru stopped immediately almost caused Akira to fall down.

" You know what, I've never won this game," Hikaru embarrassingly put his hand behind his head.

" I'll win it for you!" Akira and Yongha shouted loudly exactly in a same second.

Hikaru was bit shocked but he was still have a mood to laugh. " Thanks,guys"

_Damn it! The stupid paper torn apart as soon as it reached the water! What? How could he?_

Unlike Yongha, Akira was very good at it..as good as his Okonomiyaki-frying technique. His hand moved smoothly as the way he placed the stone on the goban... such an elegant powerful move.

In the end, Akira caught 5 golden fish.

_I won! Sorry, Ko-Yongha. We're in the different level. Touya 4 : Yongha 4 A draw then!_

_I'm not giving up!_

" Touya! You're the best!" Hikaru clapped his hand noisily.

" That's …nothing, Shindou," Stroking his hair, Akira said it slowly " Just a piece of cake," He glanced at Yongha. _This feels so good, what a sweet victory!_

" Here, I won them for you," Akira handed Hikaru a plastic bag with 5 golden fish swimming happily in it.

" Really?" _Touya's so kind today._

Akira nodded.

" Thanks, Touya" Hikaru received that little plastic bag. " Thank you" Then he gave Akira a light hug.

* * *

A/N : Hikaru hugged Akira! What Yonga gonna do next?

**Barmy in a Butcher Shop** : Now,you see what happened : )

**cry wolf** : Wait till the end : )

After this fic, I'll take a break before my next multi-chapter fic.


	15. I'll be back

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go but Obata and Hotta Yumi do.

* * *

**Chapter 15 : I'll be back **

_Shindou hugged me! He gave me a hug! A hug! I should get 100 points from this!_

_It's not over yet! I won't let it over this way!_

Hikaru was just being dense as always. He didn't even notice this **little** competition.

" Hey! Shooting shop!" Hikaru pointed.

" I'll win you a doll!" Two rivals shouted exactly in the same time again.

_Be a man! Accept you loss! Ko-Yongha_

_Forget it! Who says it's over?_

Yongha was truly a genius, though he had never shot a plastic gun before, he's doing well.

_If I hit another one target, I'll get a doll, Just one more._

On the other hand, Akira's bullets didn't even hit a single target…not even close.

_He's the advantage here , he's taller, his arms are longer too! Oh! No!_

Pang!

_Yes!_

_Nooo!_

Yongha chose a large teddy bear as his prize.

_Sorry, Touya But the word 'Lose' isn't in Ko-Yongha's dictionary._ Yongha smirked .

" Wow.. Are you sure this is your first time? You're a genius." Hikaru was amazed by Yongha's skill.

" That's …nothing, Shindou" _Hey Touya ,Let me I borrow your line. _" Just a piece of cake." Yongha said as playing with his hair like the way Akira had done. " As promise, here, I won it for you." Yongha gave Hikaru the teddy bear.

"..R..Really? You won it for me?" _Why did he win it for me?_

" Yes, I can't bring it back to Korea anyway," Yongha smiled sweetly. _Poor Touya_

_He's got a point, I should take it then._ " Thank you, you're very kind, Ko"

" Don't I get a hug?" _Look this,Touya_

Then it happened.

Yongha embraced Hikaru tightly. Hikaru froze. The next thing he knew was he was in Yongha's arms.

Akira paralyzed too. He could see it all in slow-motion picture, frame by frame, shot by shot. Yongha put his arm around Hikaru's shoulder as the other one around Hikaru's waist, then he brought Hikaru's face to his chest.

_You! You! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!_

"…K..Ko?" Hikaru broke the hug, his face was crimson red. It was an very awkward moment. "…Ummm, Hey ! Look! The next shop is the Yakisoba shop! My treat! Let's go!" _I've never been hugged before…God! Ko's just hugged me!_

" Hi-ka-ruuu, Hikaru-chan" Someone's calling his name, it's a girl voice.

" Akari?"

_Akari? Who ? She calls him 'Hikaru-chan'!_

_Fujisaki-san?_

A girl in a blue Yukata came approach. Then she had a little chitchat with Hikaru.

" Touya, do you still remember Akira, right? Akira nodded.

" Let me introduce her to Ko then, this is Akari, Fujisaki Akari. She's my childhood friend," Hikaru introduced.

" Nice to meet you," Yongha greeted.

" Nice to meet you."

Woman instinct was always quick and sharp. Akari knew exactly what was going on. She looked at Yongha and Akira deathly.

_She's standing too close to him._

_It's her again!_

" That's right. Hikaru and I grew up together." _Back off! He's mine! Get yourself your own guy!_

"..Oo..Shindou..u"

_What now?_

_I knew this voice._

" Waya! Isumi-san! Here! Over here!" Hikaru jumped in the air waving his hand as a signal.

When the two new comer came, Hikaru introduced them to Yongha.

" This is Waya,Waya Yoshitaka,"Waya hang his hand loosely around Hikaru'sneck. " Waya is a pro too, he's my best friend. He's my first friend in the go world." Then he turned to Isumi. " Isumi-san is also a pro, he's my friend too but he's like a big brother too me." Isumi smiled as he put his hand on Hikaru's head.

" Hey! Get out of the way!" A shopkeeper of the Yakisoba shop yelled.

" Mitani!"

_What!_

* * *

The following morning, at the airport 

" Thank you for everything, I had a great time." _With you_

" Haha,you're welcome"

" Have s safe flight,Ko-Yongha –san" _I hope your plane crashs and falls! _Since Akira was free too, Hikaru asked him to come together.

" Thank to you to Touya-san," _I remember I've never asked you to come!_

_I come for his sake! Not for you!_

" I'm sorry,Ko-kun, I guest I'm not a good host," Hon came too.

" That's not true,Hon-san, you took care of me well," Yongha comforted him, " Ah! It's time, I have to go now, Good bye Shindou," Yongha smiled gently, " Good bye,Touya-san," He said it with his coldest tone, " And thank you for everything, Hon-san"

" Bye bye, Ko, see you next year," Hikaru said cheerfully.

" Good bye, Ko-Yongha-san" _Don't you even think to come back!_

" Tell Suyon to visit me sometime."

" Good bye all of you," Then Yongha walked away.

Now Yongha knew how hard to keep Hikaru eyed on him only. He had so many rivals.

…_Touya: the Eternal rival, Fujisaki: the Childhood friend, Waya: the Best friend, Isumi: the Big brother and Mitani: the First rival…_ But Yongha loved to compete._ The more challenging rivals are, the sweeter my victory is._ He thought as it was the spice of life.

Yongha was about to cross the gate. Suddenly he turned back, he ran to Akira. He whispered something to him. Then Yongha turned back again and entered the gate.

* * *

Hon offered to drive Hikaru and Akira back in town. Now, they're sitting in the backseat. 

" Thank you both of you, for taking care of him so well, I was very busy back then."

" We had a good time too, Hon-san. You don't have to thank us."

" It's good that you all can get along so well like this. There aren't many teenagers in the pro world."

" Yeah, it's good to have a friend around our age who loves Go too." Hikaru has never been this happy. " Ne, Touya"

Akira didn't say a single word since Yongha had left.

" What?"

" What did Ko say to you?"

" …'I'll be back..' "

Fin

* * *

A/N: Finally, the story ends! I intend it to be this way since the beginning. Hikaru belonged to no one.I just want it to be a light fic with no sex, just an easy fic without any tension. So did I do it? 

**kathystgqvk** : here,as your request

**Barmy in a Butcher Shop** : If you were him,what would do?

It's on **" A Draw" **theme,no one won and no one lost. If you still remember 3 games that they played, three of them lost 1 time and won 1 time. Akira won Hikaru but lost to Yongha, Hikaru won Yongha but lost to Akira , while Yongha won Akira but lost to Hikaru.

But if your memory is better than that, if you can remember a whole story and the timeline, you'll find that Yongha spent 2 days hanging out with Hikaru before Akira became out to be the third wheel for 2 days too .

So the timeline is like this……..

1st day : Yongha arrived Japan (not mentioned)

2nd day : Yongha met Hikaru and explained the whole misunderstanding thing.

3rd day: Yongha went to Tokyo Tower with Hikaru

4th day: Yongha went to Harajuku with Hikaru.

5th day: Three of them played Go together.

6th day : They went to the festival.

7th day: Yongha returned to Korea.

Akira was hugged by Hikaru but Yongha was the one who hugged Hikaru...so no one won and no one lost. It's all about Balance.

…………………………………..

In every chapter, the last lines and the names of the chapter are the same. That's why this fic called " I'll be back" 'coz it's the last line of the last chapter : )

So the story ends, Thanks to you all to read my fic and support me: ) Hope that I'll get your support for my next fic


End file.
